ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2199
''Marvel 2199 ''is a Marvel comics imprint which is a pseudo-sequel to the company's other imprint Marvel 2099, taking place many hundred years after the events of 2099 and the original Marvel universe. In 2199, the world has finally become a utopia almost no crime. Sadly, this utopia is threatened when supervillains begin showing up once again. Comics *Spider-Man 2199 *Captain America 2199 *Fantastic Four 2199 *Iron Man 2199 *X-Men 2199 *Ant-Man & Wasp 2199 Characters Main *'Gregory Alexanders/Spider-Man' - the current Spider-Man whose powers all come from his technology. *'Juliet Rogers/Captain America' - a descendant of Steve Rogers who finds his ancestor’s old costume, gave it a few adjustments and became a vigilante known as Captain America. *'Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Patrick Ward/Presto' - the leader of the Fantastic Four who has magical abilities. **'Lauren Hunt/The Form' - a human-Skrull hybrid who has the looks of a human and the powers of a Skrull. **'Rachel Burns/Human Torch' - a daredevil who gains the ability to turn into fire. **'Jack Dixon/Metal-Thing' - Patrick's friend who becomes a metal like being. *'Hamilton Stark/Iron Man' - the descendant of Tony Stark who uses a perfected version of the Extremis virus to fight crime. *'X-Men' **'Josh Summers/Tri-Clops' - the leader of the X-Men who is the descendant of Scott Summers and Jean Grey has three eyes that all blast different beams. **'Kevin Mitchels/Mister Death' - a man born with the mutant ability to die and come back instantly afterward. ** *'Johnny Pym/Ant-Man' - the descendant of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who develops enhanced suits and becomes the newest Ant-Man. *'Melaney Malone/The Wasp' - a former thief who becomes the latest Wasp. * Recurring *'Samantha Grey' - a robotic companion of Gregory's who doesn't completely understanding human interaction and culture. *'Xavier Rhodes' - Gregory's best friend who is very fond of jokes and puns. *'David Fink' - Gregory's step-father who is his only guardian after his mother sadly passed away. *'Paul Kyles' - Gregory's main bully who, while never physically violent, is still very annoying. *'Harriet Jones' - Paul's on and off girlfriend who is the only one that can keep him in check. *'Michael Rogers' - Juliet’s father who is currently depressed due to being jobless since being kicked out of the police force. *'Christina Barnes/Winter Soldier' - Juliet's girlfriend and Bucky's descendant who is aware of her identity, later on taking the identity of Winter Soldier. *'Arnold Fury' - the current director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Helpful Artificial Assistant' - an artificial intelligence created by Patrick to help the Four. *'Karen Hunt' - Lauren's mother who is shown to be extremely mysterious. *'Alejandro O'Hara' - the head of the Alchemax corporation who is the descendant of Miguel O'Hara and is a recurring character in multiple books. * Antagonists *'The Good Doctor' - a mysterious silhouetted man on a TV screen that despises Spider-Man and superheroes in general. **'Jeffery "Jeff" Sanders' - the deputy mayor of New York City. **'Scorpion' - a faux version of the original supervillain. **'Sandman' - a faux version of the original supervillain. **'Electro' - a faux version of the original supervillain. *'Tucker "Tuck" Johnson/Cobalt Goblin' - Gregory's friend who is obsessed with superhero history and sadly develops a horrifying split personality. *'Willis Harker/Storm Chaser '- a criminal entertainer that wears a jetpack and is obsessed with his subscribership and online views. *'Chester Michaelson/The Bull '- a teenage criminal who is something known as a "Mix", meaning he spliced his genes with that of an animal. *'The Daughters of Azrael', a group of women who use their own fighting style known as "The Deadly Dance of Death". **'Joan Roberts' - the leader of the three who carries a spear as her main weapon. She wears a white mask that only shows one of her eyes. **'Samantha Williams' - a completely silent member who has very long sleeves that she manages to use as her weapons. **'Mary Rivers' - the most mentally unstable of the three who carries a baseball bat with nails as her weapon. *'Red Jack' - a cyber swordsman who believes that he and Spider-Man are equals and that they must fight until one of them kills the other. *'Bog Beast '- a creature created by radioactive waste that is a slimy, shifting, monster made of plants, mud, and liquid. *'Amon '- a vigilante in an owl mask who is a paranoid schizophrenic, believing that almost everyone is corrupt and that he must save the world. *'Jamie Rojaz/King of Thieves' - the self-proclaimed king of thieves who has trained his whole life just to be a thief. He has a very condescending relationship with Gregory, often calling him "kid" or "boy." * *'Neo Hydra', consisting of: **'Kurtis Storm/Cyber Skull' - a man obsessed with the past organization of Hydra, bringing it back under the name of Neo Hydra. **'Crystal Gomez/House Rocker' - a Hispanic pop star who joins Neo Hydra being a recruiter of sorts. She later gains mind control powers. **'Armin Zola' - an original member of Hydra whose intelligence was uploaded to a giant computer. **'Juliet Rogers/Captain Neo Hydra' - a clone of Juliet made by Neo Hydra which ends up having her to believe she's the superior Juliet. **'Baron Armadeus Zemo' - the descendant of many Zemos who believes it’s his destiny to kill Captain America. ** *'Silas von Doom' - a descendant of Victor von Doom who takes on the role of Latveria's tyrant. *'Kylrn/Super Skrull' - the latest Super Skrull and Lauren's father. *'Karine Deniau/Ball Queen' - a French criminal who has the power to control balls. *'Alicia Doyle/Swarm' - a mad scientist who gets transformed into a swarm of bees. *'Vincent Lowe/War Wolf' - a former soldier who becomes a criminal wearing a robot wolf-like suit. * *'Damian Stark/Olympus' - Hamilton's far less successful brother who is determined to prove he is better than him in every way. *'The Widower' - one of the world's most dangerous assassins who gets his name from the fact turns women into widows due to how many people he has killed. *'The Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy' ** *'Alexis “Alex” Holmes/Fire Ant' - the CEO of Holmes Inc who gains her own suit. * Trivia *